Thorns
by hopelessromantic220
Summary: Rose Weasley is in trouble. Her boyfriend's an over possessive, abusive asshole. She's kept it secret, determined that he'll change one day- one day soon. But then a certain blonde haired boy barges into a train compartment when her boyfriend's in a rage...And suddenly everything's different. And nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. ONLY CHARACTERS THAT WERE NEVER MENTIONED IN THE SERIES (Klaus Krum, Gemini Malfoy) ARE MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**Rose**

"Rose! It's so good to see you again!"  
Before I can react, I'm being crushed by someone's bony arms. Gasping for breath, I try to shove the person away from me as politely as I can. When I finally get out of their death grip, I realize who was hugging me.  
Gemini Malfoy, Scorpius's fifteen year old sister. We'd bonded the last few years over our irritation towards people who stereotype us because of our parents and our frequent visits to detention. Gem and I both have really short tempers. We keep each other in check most of the time.  
"Merlin, Gem," I breathe, running a hand through my hair. "Calm yourself!"  
The blonde chuckles at me. She starts to say something but stops, her green eyes trained on something behind me. Frowning, I turn around to see what she's looking at. And then I see him. Scorpius Malfoy, in the flesh. We don't really talk much- or really interact much at all. He only knows I exist because I'm best friends with his little sister. Not that I really care, or anything.  
"I'm gonna go find a compartment," I tell Gemini quietly. Her eyes snap back to me and she frowns.  
"Rose…" I shake my head.  
"Don't you _Rose_ me, Gem. It's nothing. You go bug your brother. I'll find a compartment and then you can come find me and we can catch up." That makes her grin. Gem's always been one for gossip.  
"Alright. I'll only be a moment, I just wanna piss off Pamela." I can't help but roll my eyes. Pamela is Scorpius's girlfriend and neither one of us like her. She's a stuck up bitch and thinks she's so damn amazing.

* * *

"So," Gem starts as she comes into the compartment. I look up from my book and see her grinning at me. "Spill. I want to hear about all the fantastically romantic things that you and Klaus did this summer."  
_Klaus_. Klaus Krum. The son of my mother's Durmstag fling, Viktor Krum. We'd been introduced a year and a half ago, over Christmas break when I was in my Fifth year at Hogwarts. Klaus was charming and kind and just about everything a girl could want. I fell for him quickly. He asked me out on Valentine's Day that year. We've been together ever since. That's amazing right?  
"Um, well there isn't much to tell, Gem. It's not like Klaus and I have some extremely interesting love life." I shrug. The girl scowls at me but I just roll my eyes.  
"Where is Klaus anyway? Usually you two are attached at the hip." Again, I shrug. Inwardly, I'm immensely relieved to be able to get away from Klaus. But Gem doesn't know that. Before I can come up with an answer, the compartment door slides open. Klaus stands in the doorway, his eyes fiery. My heart stops.  
_Oh no. What have I done now?_  
"Krum! So good to you see you again," Gem says, her words dripping with sarcasm. She likes Klaus, she approves of our relationship, but she's always saying that he gives her a bad feeling. That makes two of us.  
Klaus's eyes land on Gem. I see him tense up for a brief second before relaxing. He gives my friend a cocky smile and comes into the compartment fully, taking a seat beside me. His large hand finds my smaller one and squeezes it just a little too harshly. I swallow a grimace.  
"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Gem narrows her eyes at him, but he ignores her.  
"Hey sweetheart," he smiles at me, pecking my lips. I give him a weak smile.  
"Hey Klaus." I say quietly. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and I know that as soon as we're alone, I'm in for it. My stomach churns nervously.  
"Ugh. You lovebirds sicken me!" Gem cries, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to go annoy my brother before I vomit from the sight of you two."  
I can't help but laugh as my best friend flounces from the compartment. But as soon as the door shuts, I'm silent. Klaus drops my hand and gets up from his seat, anger evident on his face. Nervously, I bite my lip.  
"Klaus? Is something wrong?" My voice trembles and I don't dare to meet his eyes. A bitter laugh escapes him.  
"No, nothing's wrong. It's not like my girl's cheating on me or anything!" _What?!_ Confused, I finally meet his angry brown gaze.  
"Cheating? Klaus what on earth are you talking about?"  
"Don't you lie to me!" he shouts, grabbing my arm and roughly throwing me to the floor. I stifle a cry of pain when my head hits the floor molding. "I saw you! You were in Muggle London, didn't think I'd see you there, huh?" His foot connects with my stomach and I gasp. He kicks me again. Again. Again.  
"Klaus! Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" I sob as I try to get to my feet. He slaps me. I shriek.  
"Shut up you no good bitch! I saw you with Teddy Lupin! With my own eyes!"_ Teddy Lupin? Oh Merlin, I'm getting beaten over Teddy Lupin!_ Klaus's fist meets my side as I shakily get to my feet. Another sob escapes me as I stagger, gripping the narrow windowsill for support.  
"Listen to me Klaus," I beg him. "Teddy's my _cousin!_ I'd never cheat on you! I_ love_-" He throws me to the floor again, his fists slamming into me again and again and again. I scream, trying to shove him away, when the compartment door opens with a bang. Klaus whirls around to face who ever stands in the doorway and I take my chance to scramble to my feet behind him.  
"I was looking for Gemini," It's Scorpius._ Oh no…_ I stand on my toes and manage to just barely peek above Klaus's shoulder. Scorpius's eyes meet mine and my heart stops. I don't know what to do. On one hand, I feared for my life if I spent one more moment alone with my angry boyfriend, but on the other hand I didn't want anyone to know about this- I'd been handling it since I was fifteen.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Klaus answers, one hand reaching behind him and gripping my arm so tight I wince in pain. Scorpius glares at him.  
"I wasn't asking about you, Krum." He sounds angry.  
"_She's_ fine. Aren't you, sweetheart?" I hesitate, my eyes trained on Scorpius. Klaus tightens his grip on my arm and an unbearable pain shoots up to my shoulder. Desperate to conceal my pain, I bite down on my tongue so hard I draw blood. I shut my eyes in an attempt to hide tears.  
"Y-yes," I stutter. "I-I'm fine." My voice wavers and it's a long shot that he'll believe me. But maybe I don't want him to believe me…  
"See, she's fine. I'm fine. So you can just go on looking for whoever it was you were looking for and leave me and my _girlfriend_ alone." Klaus's voice is laced with threatening malice. Behind him, I tremble with fear.  
"Forgive me when I say that's a load of_ bull shit._" Scorpius scoffs. "Listen Krum, you look like you're ready to kill someone, and I don't think I should leave you alone with her."  
_Oh Merlin, Scorpius! Why can't you just shut up and leave! You're making it worse!_ Klaus turns his head and sends me a scathing glare before shoving me to the floor.  
"Fine! You deal with the little whore! I need to piss…" Klaus storms out of the compartment, shoving past Scorpius rather roughly in the process, and rushes down the hallway.  
Scorpius stands in the doorway, remaining silent. Glaring at him, I try to push myself off the floor. A searing pain shoots up my right arm, the one Klaus had held in a death grip moments ago, and I hiss in pain, clutching it to my chest. As if some sort of switch was flipped, Scorpius suddenly springs into action, he rushes into the small compartment and helps me into a seat. Gingerly, he takes my arm and examines it. Before I can stop him, he rolls up my long sleeve to my elbow and sucks in a breath.  
Five finger shaped bruises have already formed on my wrist, black and painful to the touch. But those aren't the only marks on my pale arm. No, there are long, winding scars that look so detailed it's almost as if the person who made them took pleasure from carving meant-to-scar-forever wounds into my arm. And then there's the underside of my wrist. Scorpius slowly turns my arm over and runs a feather light finger over the shaky scars that decorate my wrist.  
I should be screaming. I should be shouting at him to get away, or begging him not to tell anyone- especially his little sister- about what he heard and saw. If it was anyone else I'd be terrified, my body would tremble and my heart would be beating out of my chest. But with Scorpius, there's an eerie calm that settles over me and I feel almost safe for the first time since I met Klaus.  
_Stop that!_ My mind shrieks. _What're you doing? He's seeing your scars and cuts! He'll tell! He'll tell Gem and Hugo and Albus and everyone in between._  
It's almost as if someone poured a bucket of cold water on me. Suddenly, I realize what's going on. I snatch my arm away from Scorpius, cringing at the pain from the sudden movement, and tug my sleeve back down over my hand.  
"You said you were looking for Gem?" My voice is hollow, emotionless. Scorpius stares at me for a long moment. His eyes are darker than Gem's, but still so beautifully green. After what seem like an eternity, he clears his throat and nods. Standing up, he offers me a hand, but I ignore it and brush past him as I head for the compartment door.  
"Where's Pamela?" I ask emptily, knowing that if Gem's doing anything, it's probably annoying Pamela. Scorpius sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs.  
"I dunno, last I saw her she was heading off with some other Ravenclaw girls to look for the sweets trolley." Rolling my eyes at his answer, I cradle my aching arm and head off in the direction opposite of Klaus.  
It only takes a moment for Scorpius to catch up to me. We walk in silence, the corridor barely wide enough for us to walk side by side. Finally, when we've made it about halfway to the front of the train, he speaks up.  
"So are you going to tell me what was going on when I walked into that compartment?" Scorpius asks me, as offhandedly as if he was asking me about the weather. Not hesitating for a moment, I shake my head slightly.  
"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. ONLY CHARACTERS THAT WERE NEVER MENTIONED IN THE SERIES ARE MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Rose**

"Oh Merlin, I've missed this food!" Lance cries as we dig into our dinner in the Great Hall. Lance is Gem's boyfriend, a Sixth year and fellow Slytherin. He's a Muggle born. To say Draco was uncomfortable with the idea would be a lie, he was fine with it once he got over the whole "she's my baby girl" stage. But Lucius, Gem and Scorpius's grandfather, threw a huge fit.  
It would've been hilarious, if not for all the howlers he sent her.  
"You're such a pig, Lance!" Gem giggles, smacking his arm lightly. Lance turns to her and grins.  
"Yeah, but I'm your pig!" He laughs, kissing her squarely on the lips. "Oink, oink." Gem rolls her eyes at him and takes a bite of her chicken.  
"Hey, Rose?" Gem pipes up after a moment. I look up from my book, waiting for her to continue. "Why's my brother staring at you?"  
Frowning, I turn around and look across the Hall towards the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there's Scorpius, his emerald eyes trained on me. He meets my gaze and my heart leaps. I consider making some sort of gesture, to try and get him to meet me outside the Hall so we could talk, but then someone grabs my arm. Snapping my head to face the person who's holding my arm, I start to whip out my wand to hex them or something. But then I realize who it is. Klaus gives me a sickening smile that makes my heart stop beating and fear pool in my veins.  
"Hey baby," he smiles, bending down to give me a peck. "Come with me. I want to talk to you." Swallowing nervously, I get up from my seat and let Klaus pull me out of the Great Hall. Not like I really had a choice. We step out into the large corridor, the silence deafening. As soon as we step out of the light of the Hall, Klaus pounces.  
He shoves me up against the wall, making me hit my head against the cold stone surface in the process. His grip on my arm is cutting off the circulation and I can sense the loss of feeling in my appendage.  
"I saw you in there. Making eyes at Malfoy."  
"At Gem? Klaus, what-"  
"No you stupid whore. Not Gemini! Scorpius!" He slaps me, as if that'll make me any less stupid. "Merlin you're so thick!" Eyes widening, I shake my head.  
"No, wait Klaus, it's not what you think!" I cry. "Scorpius was just staring at me and I was trying to get him to stop! Honest!"  
Klaus moves his hands until he's gripping my shoulders and slams me against the wall so hard there's an echo.  
"If you're lying to me…"  
"I'm not!" Tears well up in my eyes and I can feel blood trickling from a gash in the side of my head he must've made in his violence. He slams me against the wall again. I sob.  
"I'm not lying, Klaus. I love _you_ and _only_ you," my voice trembles as I talk, desperation for him to believe me leaking into my words. Another slam.  
"Don't you forget that, bitch. You're_ mine_," he seethes possessively. There's a lump of fear in my throat that makes it hard to swallow my tears.  
"T-That's right, Klaus. I-I'm yours." I choke out. He sneers at me for a moment before throwing me to the floor and kicking me a few times, just for good measure.  
"You're so awful, Rose. You're lucky I'm in love with you. Otherwise I'd beat you to death just to rid the world of your bloody worthless existence. Stay away from Malfoy." Before I can respond, he's turned and stalked off towards the courtyard, probably headed to the Quidditch field where he'll get drunk on Firewhiskey.  
After what feels like years pass, I push myself off the floor with trembling arms. Earlier, I'd gone to Madame Pomfrey so she could fix my arm. I told her I'd fallen and landed on it funny. Who knows what lie I'd have to feed her if I needed stitches. Gathering what small scraps of courage I have left, I head back into the Hall with my head down.  
When I slide into my seat, I notice that Scorpius has joined us. And he's taken the seat beside mine.  
"What was that, Rose? Didn't get enough snogging time on the train?" Gem laughs. Numbly, I just shrug and pick up my book. Gem doesn't pick up on my behavior and turns back to flirting with Lance.  
"Are you alright?" Scorpius whispers to me. I turn and look at him with searching eyes.  
_Am I alright?_ No. No I'm not.  
"I'm fine. Please Scorpius, don't talk to me," I plead softly. He frowns at me, obviously confused.  
"Why? What did I do?" he asks. _Why does he care if he can't talk to me? We've had maybe six conversations- ever!_  
"Nothing," I shake my head. When I meet his eyes, he looks furious. Before I can ask him what's made him so angry, he reaches towards me and tenderly touches my temple. I wince when his fingers lightly touch the fresh wound. When he pulls them away, they're coated in blood. My ears burn as I untuck my hair from behind my ear in an attempt to hide the wound.  
"Rose-"  
"Students of Hogwarts, if I can have your attention please!" Scorpius is cut off by Professor McGonagall's voice booming around the Great Hall. The loud chatter of students falls silent in mere seconds. The aging Headmistress smiles. "Thank you."  
"Now, it is time once again for a very exciting and prominent event to come to Hogwarts. Some of you have probably heard your parents talk about it. Our very own Harry Potter even participated!" A quiet murmur moves throughout the Hall and the professor clears her throat, demanding attention. "That's right! The TriWizard tournament is returning to Hogwarts!"  
A loud chorus of cheers erupt from everyone in the hall at once. Startled, I flinch at the sudden loudness. A hand takes mine under the table in a comforting manner and I realize it's Scorpius's hand. My heart is in my throat and my eyes widen with fear as I look to the Hufflepuff table to see if Klaus or any of his friends can see this. Much to my relief, it seems that all of Klaus's friends have disappeared from the hall. They're probably getting drunk like usual.  
Nervously, I pull hand out of Scorpius's gentle grasp and avoid his gaze. The doors to the Great Hall swing open suddenly, and in flounce the girls of Beauxbatons. Inwardly relieved for a distraction, I watch as their beautiful blue uniforms shimmer in the candle light of the Hall. The girls of Beauxbatons look perfect, like always, and wave enthusiastically to everyone as they skip to the Ravenclaw tables and take their seats. Madame Maxine silently takes a seat next to Hagrid and smiles in greeting to Professor McGonagall. Next, boys and girls stream into the hall and head towards Gryffindor's tables. They all wear red, white, and blue uniforms and chatter obliviously with distinctly American accents.  
Professor McGonagall steps aside as a rather short, dark skinned man in red robes takes her place. He smiles toothily at us all and murmurs a spell before pointing his wand to his lips.  
"Hello, young wizards and witches!" the man's voice booms across the Great Hall. "I am Professor Lawrence, of Cadabra Academy in America. When we were contacted by the Ministry of Magic and invited to take Durmstag's place in the tournament, everyone was thrilled. We are grateful to the students and faculty of Hogwarts for opening the castle to us all and look forward to this year of enrichment and social advancement. Thank you."  
The man nods briskly and takes a seat beside Professor Slughorn. Professor McGonagall gives everyone a stern look as she whips out her wand. With a flick of her wrist, the professor keenly transfigures a small, gold goblet that had been sitting on a pedestal beside her into the infamous Goblet of Fire. I roll my eyes as the first years Ooh and Aah at her skill and Scorpius chuckles beside me.  
"Now, this year things will be different. The Ministry of Magic has lowered the entry age to sixteen-" sixth years around the Hall cheer loudly, momentarily cutting the headmistress off. "But instead of _one_ name being drawn from the Goblet of Fire, two names from every school shall come out of the goblet. The students who are chosen will work in pairs during the tournament's challenges, to represent unity and teamwork."  
Some unsettled murmurs travel through the mass of students, but for the most part everyone seems pleased. Professor McGonagall nods once, satisfied with the reaction.  
"Now, you are all dismissed to your dormitories. Prefects, please lead your new first years to the correct house dorms." She sends a glare towards Rupert Patil, one of the Slytherin Prefects, who just snickers obnoxiously.  
As we file out of the Great Hall, Scorpius falls into step with me, near the back of the large trail of Slytherins heading towards the dungeons. Scowling, I turn to look at him while I walk.  
"Gryffindor Tower is back _that way_," I huff, pointing behind me towards a staircase. Scorpius shrugs.  
"I know that, Weasley. But I want to talk to you." The blood drains from my face as he says this. I know exactly what he wants to talk about…  
"Please," I say, my voice coming out more desperate than I would've liked. "Don't tell Gem about what you heard or saw. Or anyone for that matter, but _please,_ Scorpius if you have any heart at all- don't tell your sister."  
Scorpius comes to a halt the moment I shut up, gently holding my arm until I, too, come to a stop. Before I can ask him what the hell he's doing, he moves his hand to mine and pulls me into the shadows. My heart drops to the floor and I can feel my body trembling with fear. He's going to hurt me, I think, just like Klaus.  
But Scorpius doesn't hurt me. Instead, he steps closer to me until we're toe to toe and my back is pressed against the cold stone wall. His hands gently pry my copy of Romeo and Juliet out of my hands and he places it on the floor. I look up at him in confusion, but he only takes my hands in his and leans down until his forehead presses lightly against my own.  
"Rose," he breathes. A shiver of pleasure goes down my spine as he says my name and I scold myself.  
_No Rose! Bad girl! You love Klaus and only Klaus, remember?_ A lump forms in my throat and tears blur my vision at the memory of what Klaus said to me earlier. I knew I was ugly. I knew I was pathetic and lame. Klaus made sure to tell me that every chance I got. To know that if he didn't love me he'd kill me terrified me. Now I knew if I did one thing wrong, one thing to make him somehow fall out of love with me, he'd kill me.  
Having any sort of feelings for Scorpius would count as that one thing wrong.  
"Rose," he says again, cutting off my internal panic attack. "Is Klaus hurting you?"  
_No! Why would you think such a thing?_ That's what I'm supposed to say. And then I'm supposed to run away and leave Scorpius alone and confused and never look back. But I've already slipped up too many times. Back on the train when I let him roll up my sleeve, then again when I stared at him in the Great Hall, and once more just moments ago when I begged him not to tell Gemini of what he'd seen and heard. I know there's no way I can lie to him now.  
Silently, I nod. _Yes._

* * *

**_Hello dear readers!_**

**_Please review this story! I want to know what you all think of it!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_hopelessromantic2200_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO HARRY POTTER. ALL THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Rose**

"Weasley?"  
I flinch openly at the sound of my name and warily open one eye. Scorpius stands over me, frowning considerably. _Why is Scorpius in my room…?_ I wonder groggily. Then the memories come rushing back.  
Klaus had been drunk. I mean, he's usually at least a little drunk, but this time he'd been full on pissed drunk. If there's one thing I've learned since I met Klaus Krum, it's that he's a violent drunk. Everything's hazy after the first few punches. He'd slammed me into a wall… after a few more kicks… _oh_. Oh. Now I remember with sickening clarity.  
I'm not in my room, I realize. After… after Klaus left, I hadn't made if farther than the couch near the Slytherin entrance to the universal common room. The universal common room was added on after the destruction of the majority of the Hogwarts' castle in the Second Wizarding War. It was a large common room shared by all students, with a door to each dormitory that could only be accessed by those who knew the dormitory's password.  
"Rose, are you alright?" Scorpius asks me. I try to pretend like I'm fine, pushing myself up into a sitting position only to cry out as pain shoots through my body. He rushes to help me but I whip out my wand and point it at him threateningly.  
"Stay away from me," I say. My voice shakes. Scorpius stares at me with wide green eyes, his hands up in the universal pose for surrender.  
"Rose…" he breathes. "What did he do to you?"  
My lip trembles as I look away from him. Hesitantly, I lower my wand. Scorpius relaxes, dropping his hands to his sides and kneeling beside the couch. Staring at a stain in the carpet, I take a shuddering breath and put my head in my hands. My red hair falls as a curtain between us, my whole body aching with pain. A trembling sob escaped me as we sat there in silence. Scorpius didn't say anything, he just sat beside me on the couch and cradled me in his arms. I turned my face into his shoulder and completely broke down, sobs tearing through me viciously.  
"Scorpius," I whisper, taking a fistful of his shirt as if I'm afraid he'll disappear. "Scorpius, it was Klaus. He-" I stop, the breath caught in my throat.  
It's been two weeks since he cornered me after dinner. I've made an effort to avoid him entirely and I thought it was working. Klaus was nicer to me. He hadn't beaten me since our first night back. Somehow, I'd managed to convince my stupid self he'd changed this time. But oh, how wrong I was.  
"What did he do, Rose?" Scorpius asks me calmly. But I can feel him shaking, he's angry. So, so angry. Furiously, I shake my head back and forth, willing the memories to go away.  
"He- he- _oh Merlin Scorpius it was awful!_" I cry, burying my face in his chest again. He holds me tightly, rubbing my back in a comforting manner. After a long while, I quiet down again and the only sound in the common room is my occasional hiccup.  
"Weasley, I need you to tell me what that bastard did to you, alright?" Scorpius tells me softly, pulling my chin up so I'm looking him in the eyes. Silently, I nod.  
"Well, it's a long story. You see, I've been talking to my Uncle Harry about the Tournament and everything. He'd told me that it'd been pretty hard, and sort of scarring seeing as how Voldemort was resurrected and that Cedric bloke sort of…died. But it's such a slim chance that I'd be chosen or anything that I thought that at least I could say I'd put my name in. Something to tell my kids or whatever, you know?"  
Scorpius is watching me with an eerily blank face. I know how stupid I sound, but I can't help it. It's almost like I'm jinxed. Whenever I'm around Scorpius I just pour out my secrets.  
"So I put my name in the Goblet," I shrug, running a hand through my hair. As if saying that will explain _everything_. "Then, later today, I was in the Library. Klaus showed up and practically dragged me out of there. We finally stopped in an abandon corridor near here. I can't even _remember_ half of what happened- half of what he did. I just remember him yelling at me, telling me that I wasn't allowed to enter in the damn tournament."  
My words are rushed and my breathing is shallow. I'm hyperventilating and everything's blurry and I'm pretty sure there's snot all over my face because I'm crying. When we were younger and our parents were still together, my brother Hugo would tell me how ugly I looked whenever I cried. Most girls make crying look pretty, like Gem, whose eyes glisten and the tip of her nose turns bright red, but when I cry my face gets all blotchy and there's snot running out my nose and then I try to wipe it away but it just gets all over my face. It's disgusting. I'm disgusting. But that's nothing new.  
"He-he told me that I wasn't allowed to enter the damn tournament. He said-said I wasn't allowed to _die_," Scorpius stiffens beside me when I say that. I have the feeling that he knows what I thought when I put my name in that goblet now. "The next thing I remember is waking up in a pool of my own blood. I dragged myself here but I guess I couldn't quite make it to my dorm."  
Scorpius remains silent for a long time. I find myself tracing his profile with my eyes, taking in his shaggy white hair and his strong jaw. He's larger than me, even when sitting down it's obvious. His limbs are long and his arms are muscular. Scorpius was a very handsome wizard, but I'd never admit that to him.  
"Rose…" he says, finally breaking the suffocating silence. "You have to keep away from Klaus. Break it off with him already." Immediately, I start shaking my head. Scorpius huffs irritatedly. "Dammit Rose! You can't honestly tell me that you_ love him_ and _could never leave him_!"  
"You don't understand, Scorpius!" I cry furiously. Scorpius leaps off the couch suddenly and stares down at me with an unreadable expression.  
"So tell me Rose._ Please_ tell me what I just _don't understand_!" He's yelling now. I should be worried that someone will hear. I should be afraid. But I'm too angry to care.  
_"Klaus won't let me leave him!"_ I yell, immediately clapping a hand over my mouth and whirling around to look around the common room. We're alone. Thank Merlin.  
A hand lands on my shoulder and I jump with fright. Turning back around, I warily meet Scorpius's green eyes.  
"Rose," he says slowly, "what do you mean Klaus won't let you leave him?"  
I hesitate.  
"I'd just turned fifteen when he asked me out. He's the only guy I've ever dated. When he hit me the first time, I let it slide. It wasn't until the… until the fifth time he'd hit me I tried to break if off…"  
"Rose?" I jump, realizing I zoned out.  
"Klaus went bonkers when I tried to break it off. He was yelling and firing curses at me. Finally, he turned the Cruciatus Curse on me. I woke up three days later in the Hospital Wing. Gem told me she'd found me in a corridor, in a large pool of blood and barely breathing. I almost died.  
"So I can't leave him, Malfoy." Getting up from the couch, I shove past Scorpius and head towards the door to the Slytherin dorms, when a hand grips my arm, stopping me effectively. Furiously, I whirl around, ready to hex the Gryffindor into the next millennium, but the look in his eyes stops me.  
Scorpius walks closer to me until there's no space between us. His hands move to my waist as he holds me against him, looking down at me intensely. Something inside me stirs as he looks at me, my heart speeds up and for a moment I can't breathe. I find my hands resting on his chest as I stare up at him silently, unsure of what will happen next.  
"Rose Weasley," he whispers, leaning down so he's not towering over me as much. "You are stronger than you think. You deserve so much more, so much better, than what that prick could ever give you. No one should have to go through what you have. Rose, Merlin, _Rose,_ you were meant to be loved and cherished and protected. Instead you've been abused and betrayed in I don't know how many ways."  
My eyes are watering as he says this. No one has ever said anything like this to me. No one has ever looked at me like he does now, with such fierce emotion.  
"I can't stand by and watch you live like this for another day. You're going to break it off with that arse, Klaus, but he isn't going to touch you. Because I'll be right there by your side, and I'm never going to let Krum hurt you again. I promise you."  
"How could you ever keep a promise like that?" I ask, my voice barely audible. Not able to bring myself to meet his eyes, I stare at the buttons on his shirt instead. Scorpius takes my chin and makes me look up until our eyes meet.  
"Because I love you Rose Weasley."  
And then his lips are on mine. It's not a passionate kiss, there's no tongue or anything like that. No, Scorpius kisses me tenderly, slowly and sweetly, as if he's afraid of breaking me. It's almost as if a fire ignites in my veins as he kisses me and surprisingly, I find myself kissing back. The kiss doesn't last forever, but when we break away, we're both panting.  
My eyes are wide with shock as the realization of what we've just done. I'm waiting for Scorpius to laugh at me and say this is a sick joke or for Klaus to just appear and kill us both. But nothing like that happens. Instead, I find myself smiling. If it was anyone else, this wouldn't have been such an amazing experience, to smile. But it had been so long since I'd smiled, actually_ smiled,_ that even Scorpius seemed to understand what that meant.  
I couldn't say _I love you_ to him. I wasn't sure if I loved anyone anymore. But I could give him a true smile, and that would have to be enough.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter. Feel free to hate me. I know it took forever to update this and I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH! . **

**IT'S SHORT BECAUSE A CERTAIN FRIEND OF MINE THREATENED TO STAB HERSELF IN THE FOREHEAD UNLESS I UPDATED WITHIN THE WEEK SO... WABAM!**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate, even what you'd want to see happen. Who knows, maybe it'll end up in the Fic...**

**:D**

**-hopelessromantic2200**


End file.
